Wish You Were Here: part one
by chocomumu
Summary: "Wish You Were Here; part one" is a little fanfiction of my life...ish...lol. this fanfiction is about a girl, Mel and she's in love with her best friend, John. she could never really confess her love to him, until one day... please read "Wish You Were Here: part one" to find out what happens. I will be having a part two, but due to school, I also have a life too. please enjoy!


Wish You Were Here

Hello, my name is Melody Song. My friends call me Mel, for short. I have light orange hair and a caramelized eye color. My favorite color is blue, and I moved from America to Japan four years ago. I'm currently 15. My birthday is on February 20, and I go to Himori High as a tenth grader. I have a best friend, his name is John Kueto. He has black hair, green eyes, and he's perfect in very way. I've had a crush on him ever since the day we met, but I could never tell him how I felt. I couldn't tell him that I liked him, because he was chasing after another girl he likes. And I have to be there to support him…

At school ~ 8:30 A.M. ~

As Melody walked to the school gates, she saw John.

"Hey" she cried out to John, as she walked in.

"Hey, new hair cut?" John asked smiling.

She forgot that she got a new hair cut.

"Oh, yea…" she said as she thought, _I did it for you, silly!_

"It's really cute" as he said those words, her heart started to beat really fast, and she started to blush.

"Um… Mel, are you okay? Your face is all red, here, you're going to get sick" and gave her his jacket. Then about a minute later Jason ran to Mel and John, and said hi.

"Hi!" Jason cried, as he popped out of no where

"O.M.G! Jason you're going to scare the shit out of me someday!"

Both John and Mel cried out at the same time, and then laughed.

"Ha, ha sorry about that…" he said as he shrugged.

Jason is my other best friend. He has brown hair and cool blue eyes.

The bell rung ~ 9:00 A.M. ~

1st period ~ 9:30 A.M. ~ Science

"Oh! Jason! Did you do Ms. Whatsherface's homework?" Mel asked

"Uhh…, um.., noo…," Jason said weirdly, not knowing that they had science homework. "can I copy yours?"

"Sure.., but you owe me a boba milk tea, after school." Mel said

"Oh, alright!" as he took the homework from Mel, " thanks!"

As Ms. Whatsherface came in she yelled "Turn to page 69 in your textbooks!"

Everyone in the class started laughing.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Who dares to come into my class late?!" she cried, as she turned to see the new student.

"O-oh, you're the n-new student." Her eyes lighting up and she started to blush, and thought, _what a handsome young boy…_

"Um.. p-please introduce your self to the class." She said

"Hello, my name is Ryu Fukayama, I'm 15 and I hope we can get along well." He said to the class.

"Have a seat next to Miss Melody…"she said

"Well, well, well, guess who just seduced the teacher…"Mel said laughing

"I can tell that I can't seduce you." He said as the laughed together

Behind them, Jason sat there looking all pissed off and feeling kind of jealous, because he loved her. Ryu has a light brown-ish hair and bark brown eyes. He just transferred to Himori High and you can already tell that he likes Mel too!

Lunch ~ 12:00 P.M. ~ The tree house café ~

"Hey! Mel, you know Kate, right?" John asked Mel, who just got to the table with her lunch.

"Umm, yea…" she said, uncomfortably.

"So… can you ask if she has a type for guys?" he asked

"I don't know…" she said as she started tearing up.

"Please, Mel for me?" he begged, while looking into her eyes

"Sure, why not…" she said as she got up and ran out, crying, and almost knocking Jason over. Jason then followed her to their quiet place.

"You okay?" he asked hugging her with comfort.

"Y-yes…" she said, wiping away the tears.

"Was it John, again?" he asked, although he already knew what was going on. He was always there to comfort her when ever she was sad.

"I wish he would notice how much I love him…" Mel said softly

"It's going to be okay… He's just stupid to not notice…" he said as he thought, _and you're stupid to not notice that the jerk you're after doesn't care about you, and that you are blinded to not see that I really love you._

5th period ~ 12:50 P.M. ~ Social Studys ~

As we walked though the door of Mr. Buttcheek's class. He told us that we could sit anywhere we liked.

"I'm too tired to teach today, so you guys can do what ever you want untile the bell rings!" said Mr. Buttcheek

The whole class was confused but happy at the same time.

"So what do we do now? Jason asked Mel

"I don't know… I'm going to ask John if he wants to hang at the park today." Mel said, blushing.

"Umm… sure" Jason didn't really know what to say

As she walked up to John, he was with Kate.

"Um… you want to hang at the park today?" Mel asked, totally ignoring Kate.

"Sure I'll pick you up." John said, sounding cheery

Mel's house ~ 4:00 P.M. ~

Jason and Ryu were at Mel's house. They were waiting for John to pick them up.

"So… where are your parents?" Jason asked

"Um… they're o-on a…business t-trip…" Mel said, uncomfortably, lying to her friends.

"Hey, Mel, when did you move to Japan?" Ryu asked

"Umm, like 3 to 4 years ago…" Mel said

Suddenly the bell rung, Mel got up and went to the door

"Oh, hey John," Mel said as she called for the others.

They then went to the park.

"John, can I talk to you in private?" Mel asked

"Sure…" John said, unsurely

"Um… okay…" Mel answered

They went far away to the other side of the park.

"What is it?" John asked as they finally stopped

"…I-I like you" Mel said, blushing

"I like you too" as john said those words, Mel started to blush, and her heart pumping loudly," that's why we're friends."

When she heard him say the last words, she felt heart broken, and thought, _that's not what I meant…_

"Umm… I'm going to go get some drinks…" John said finally

After he left, Mel ran to Jason and Ryu, crying. Her tears steaming down her face as she hugged them both. She thought, _I have already fallen for you, and I can never want to let go…_

She then wiped her tears away, and a moment later, John came back with boba milktea. Jason walked up to John and said,

"Thanks for helping me get the drinks.", and gave him the money.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. Everyone had a great time with each other. Mel and the others learned a lot about Ryu.

Mel's house ~ 7:00 P.M. ~

Everyone went back to Mel's house to hang out for a while. They ate dinner there and were sleeping over, since it was too late to go back to their places. Good thing Mel had two extra rooms for them, but one of them had to sleep on the couch.

"Night guys" Mel said to everyone

"Night!" the guys said as Mel turned off the lights.

Morning ~ 8:00 A.M. ~ Himori High

Mel went to school extra early so that she could practice her singing and practice playing the guitar. She left a note for the boys saying,

_good morning guys, I'm at school by the time you read this, please eat the food I left in the fridge. I'll meet you at the gate after I finish so stuff I got to get done. Love- Mel_

_P.S. can you go to the music shop across the street and get me some more guitar strings._

At school, Mel was in the music room alone and practicing her singing. She is practicing for the spring concert.

" ~ ever felt so close, but yet you're so far away,

ever went down the wrong road,

well if I got to back, there's only one way,

and if your coming with me,

I'm waiting for you,

I've been standing here with my arms out wide,

but you just keep on passing me by,

I can change your life,

forever if you would just give me the time,

can you see me staring at you,

but to you I'm invisible,

I can make your heart feel brand new,

do you even notice me at all,

it's like I'm invisible. ~" as she sang, the prince of the school walked by and herd her. He suddenly fell in love with the sweet, soft, gentle voice. When Mel finished practicing she packed her things and left the room. When he saw her come out he said

"Uh.. hey!" he said

"Um.. hello your majesty" Mel said smiling

"Call me David" he said, blushing

"Um… okay?" Mel felt a bit awkward that the prince of this whole school would really be talking to her at this very moment.

"Uh.. do you know who was practicing in that room?" he asked

"Me…?" she said with a long pause and then said "umm… I know I sound really bad, and my guitar skills aren't that good…"

"N-no… your voice is perfect and beautiful, your playing skills are spot on." He said blushing uncontrollably

"What's your name?" he finally asked after the awkward silence

"Uhh… Mel" she said

"Well un n-nice to meet you…" he said with a kind smile and walk away thinking, _arghh she must think that I'm such an awkward person! Maybe I'll look for her at lunch…_

~ 2nd period ~ P.E. ~ 10:20 A.M. ~

Mel changed into her P.E. uniform and went to the gym. There she just noticed that David was in her class. She usually ignores all the fangirling about the prince. When she walked pass David, he saw her and blushed. He watched her go over to Jason and John. Then Ryu came up to them. As David watched her, he saw her look at John and started blushing. He thought, _so I'm losing to that guy_.

End of Part One


End file.
